


Now We're Here

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After the Grand Prix Final, Before the Exhibition, Chris is still Chris, Figure or Paired, I don't know when exhibitions take place either, I have no experience with skating, M/M, Minako believes in them, Otabek is supportive, Phichit is an awesome best friend, Please excuse what I've written, Yuri is their lovechild, i am ashamed, spoilers for episode 12, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri's journey from after the GPF until before the exhibition skate (which has been pushed back because Yuri won gold on his senior debut at the age of 15 whilst breaking one of Viktor's long term records and therefore deserves to have time to prepare).





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the duet maybe a hundred and seventeen times, this begged to be written. So I wrote it. Feel free to call me out on my bullshit ( T w T) It's like, 1AM here so I'd gladly edit this after I've gotten some sleep!

"Do you know what we should be working on right now? Your metabolism." Was what Viktor had to say as he poked at Yuuri's now chubby belly. It's been a week after the Grand Prix Final and they were in Japan, visiting the hot springs and Yuuri's family. Celebratory katsudon had been an absolute must (a silver medal was still a medal) and Yuuri had dug in with much gusto. Has been digging in. For the past week. And now here they were. 

  
Yuuri huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf with a bad stomach ache as he went up and down the city steps. "Viktor! The next competition isn't months away. Can't you give me another week to... to..." 

  
"Breathe~" Viktor encouraged, pressing his chest up against Yuuri and inhaling, then exhaling. They did this a few more times until Yuuri got the rhythm by himself and Viktor did some stretching. Something they learned to do the night before the first gala. "Yes, you and I may have months before we need to worry about seeing each other on the ice." 

  
A wave of excitement went through both of them and they exchanged grins. Viktor sobered up faster, surprisingly, and wagged a finger in front of Yuuri's face. "You, however, only have a month, singular, to think of a skate for the exhibition this year."

  
"E-Exhibition?" Yuuri choked. He pointed at himself, his mouth open in a small 'o'. "Me?"

  
"Da, you! My silver medalist! It's usually the people who place so there's no questioning that now. You're lucky you get time to prepare at all. It's usually right after the event. Breaking world records and winning gold on senior debuts however, must be celebrated. They pushed back the exhibition to have a second gala for Yura, and somewhat, for you." Viktor cupped his cheeks and gave his forehead a smacking kiss. "Hmm, you look like you could still take a few rounds. I want a gold medalist the next event so, enough slacking. Let's go, go, go!" 

  
Yuuri could only watch him, still in shock, as the Russian jogged down the steps. He did attempt to follow but he was sure he'd rolling down those steps and not jogging.

Makkachin, who had been patiently watching over him, had his tongue stuck out and his tail wagging. All Yuuri could say to him was, "M-Me?"  

* * *

_"Oi, did the piggy get his letter?"_

"Yes and we are so excited!" 

Yuri's little image in Viktor's iphone lagged for a moment before he got a better signal and it steadied. It had become a part of their normal routine to call once in a while, just so that Yuri didn't feel like he was being left out. He was supposed to come with them to Japan but had changed plans when Otabek invited him for a short trip to Kazakhstan. Yuri was hard-pressed not to say no.  

_"Yeah right, he looks constipated."_

"Hmm?" Viktor glanced at his side where Yuuri was still staring at the ceiling. "He's just thinking of a routine, what do you think though? Do you have an idea on what you want to skate for the exhibition?"

A slight flush colored in Yuri's cheeks, which were bare for once since his hair was up in a high ponytail. It was long enough for that now and more than once he'd been mistaken for a girl. Otabek has been a good influence on him, forcing him to walk away instead of punching those guys in the face.  _"Beka is helping me... I have an idea on what I want."_

"That's great!" Viktor smiled happily and Yuri responded with a small smile of his own, just for a second, before he went back to glaring.

" _I expect to see you at your best during the exhibition. I'm going to win."_

That got Yuuri's attention. "But... we won't be scored?"

_"I'll still do better!"_

* * *

"Yuuri..." Viktor draped himself over the silver-medalist and attempted to squish him where he lay. "I cannot choreograph for you if you won't tell me what you want to do." 

The five-time gold medalist heard nothing in response, and further added strength to his squishing. 

"We only have a few weeks to go, so please think of something." Viktor winced when Makkachin added himself to the pile. "If you can't think of anything we'll just have you skate one of my old programs. Sort of like a tribute, but that sounds awful. I wish you'd skate to your own program, since you are capable of that and more." 

Viktor hummed thoughtfully to himself, almost forgetting he was squishing his student-slash-soon-to-be-competitor. "Then again, you did bring Stay With Me to life in that video of yours. Perhaps you'd like to--?"

Yuuri managed to heave Viktor off him, twisting until he was straddling Viktor and grasping his coach's wrist. "I know what I want Viktor."

The Russian's eyes widened in surprise, his fringe falling into his left eye and hurting him. He blew on it and watched it flutter slightly before falling back down. "Does it involve me getting off this bed?" 

"Unfortunately," Yuuri pushed his bangs back then got off of him. "yes." 

* * *

"Watch it!" 

"Oh shit!" 

"His head!" 

Viktor acted on instinct and reached a hand out behind himself as he fell, cradling his head from hitting the hardwood floors of Minako's dance room. He winced as that put a horrible angle to his arm and consequently would have made him feel like he was pulling a muscle if he hadn't been so rigorously stretched before they started this day's exercises.

Yuuri's face popped up above him almost immediately, flushed and bare. He'd gotten used to wearing contacts lately, especially after they broke his third pair of glasses. "Viktor! Are you okay?"

"Da, Yuuri but let's take a break." Viktor stayed on the floor and welcomed Yuuri when he plopped down beside him, laying his head on Viktor's arm. "This is becoming ridiculously difficult. Perhaps we should just keep it simple." 

"Yeah," Yuuri answered sadly. "I really wanted it to come off as a surprise." 

Minako, who was doing some stretching of her own and admiring her reflection snorted some feet from them. "You two are going to do a same-sex pair skating program during an exhibition. Something that has never been attempted before, how is that not a surprise enough on its own?" 

Yuuri sighed but nodded anyways. He got up after a moment and loomed down at Viktor, resting an arm to keep him upright, watching his face for any subtle changes. "Does it bother you that I can't lift you?" 

Viktor stared back at him before reaching up and cupping Yuuri's face. "You're being silly. I'm taller and more muscled than you, I'd be a little sad if you could pick me up easily." 

"After I give you such a hard time, right?" Yuuri joked, poking his own belly. "It's not that big anymore." 

"It's never stopped me before." Vitkor lightly nudged Yuuri away and got up, quickly slipping an arm under his legs and around his shoulders. "And it's not gonna stop me from doing this one day either!"

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri cried as he was swung around. 

"But you'll have five gold medals by then so you might be heavier than you are now." Viktor laughed and twirled, perfectly balanced before he put Yuuri down on the ground then put some distance between them. "Ready when you are." 

Yuuri righted himself and smiled then threw himself into a run and straight into Viktor's arms.

Minako cheered when Yuuri made it up into the air then safely back down.  She clapped her hands happily, "You can try that on the ice soon." 

* * *

"I can't believe you're here!" Phichit picked them up from the airport, switching between English and Thai as he instructed the several taxis lined up filled with figure-skaters all in Thailand for the exhibition and gala. He was riding in the one with Yuuri while Viktor kept Yuri company in a taxi behind them. 

Yuuri gripped Phichit's hand in his and did nothing but relish that feeling for a moment. "I missed you Phichit-kun."

"I missed you too Yuuri!" Phichit pulled him into another hug and kept him there as the taxi drove on. "You have to tell me about your program!" 

"It's going to be a surprise," Yuuri told him. 

"Ahh, I hoped I could be an exception." Phichit pursed his lips and widened his eyes. After a minute he dropped the look. "That didn't do anything?" 

"It works better on Makkachin." 

"I am hurt!" Phichit smacked Yuuri's shoulder and they both laughed. "At least tell me if Viktor choreographed it?"

"He did." Yuuri said. "The song isn't mine either, it's pre-composed."

"Huh," Phichit smirked at him. "You seem pretty relaxed for a guy who's only had a few weeks to prepare. Is it your Eros program? Please don't tell me you're recycling a skating program for an exhibition! I will not stand for it Yuuri! As your best friend, I will fight you." 

Yuuri threw an arm around Phichit and hugged him again. "I really have missed you. Don't worry, this will be completely new to you and everybody else." 

"I'm excited!" Phichit snuggled closer to Yuuri and pulled out his phone. "Reunion selfie!" 

* * *

 "Viktor put the piggy down!" Yuri was close to making the ice crack beneath his feet as he yelled at Viktor who stood half-way across the ice. With Yuuri in his arms, high up in the air. His heart felt like it was about to jump out his chest.

The older Russian did as he'd been told and gently set Yuuri on his feet, they both turned and skated towards Yuri who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Viktor got to him first, "Are you alright, Yura?" 

 Yuuri got his eye and inhaled deeply, forcing Yuri to copy him. When he could breath again, he rounded on both of them. "What the hell was that?"

"Ah, a star lift." Viktor told him, smiling widely. 

Yuuri chuckled nervously. "Viktor, I don't think that's what he meant." 

"I am going to ignore you both." Yuri growled. "Why were you lifting him? You could have hurt him!" 

"We've done it before, Yura." Viktor assured him. "I've never dropped him once."

"Um, Viktor you did." Yuuri said.

Viktor turned to him so fast his blades cut the ice. "I did? When?" 

"In Minako's studio?" 

"Ah," Viktor rubbed his chin. "I suppose the right phrase would be, I've never dropped you on the ice. You've dropped me many times as well then." 

"Fair enough." Yuuri looked back at Yuri and smiled at him. "You don't have to worry though, he's very careful with me." 

Yuri was still frowning, but not as fiercely as before. "Whatever, go over there and watch me skate my program... I need pointers." 

* * *

 Yuuri found it very easy to ignore the cameras and the reporters with his earphones on. He was sure that he'd probably get a repercussion for lying to the program committee. Of course, it wasn't like skaters always revealed their secrets to the committee, lord knows Viktor always had a trick up his sleeve during every competition. 

His earphones were gently taken off and Yuuri looked up into Viktor's face. His coach smiled at him. "Nervous?" 

"Excited." Yuuri answered, and it was genuinely honest this time. He gave Viktor a once over and frowned. "You aren't wearing your skates yet?"

Viktor unbuttoned his coat a little, flashing him a bit of pink and a lot of chest. "I'll put them on when you're on the ice and have everybody's eyes on you." 

"We're doing this." Yuuri grinned at him. "We're really, really doing this." 

"Da, we are!" Viktor pulled him close, uncaring if anyone would glanced their way as he leaned into for a soft and short kiss. He pulled back, then went in for another. 

A hand on his shoulder kept him from taking a third. "Save some for the cameras, Viktor?" 

"Chris!" Yuuri flushed a deep red but smiled at his friend. "Is Yuri done with his exhibition?" 

"Almost." The blond smirked, running a hand over Yuuri's arm. "Interesting choice of song, that one. Did you encourage him at all?" 

"He can skate to whatever makes him happy." Yuuri answered, pulling his arm back. "How are you Chris?" 

"I'm okay." Chris turned to Viktor, his eyes going up and down much like Yuuri's did only now his coat was fully buttoned up. "Since when have you gotten cold near the ice, Viktor?" 

"Just this once." Viktor promised, winking at him.

Yuuri felt even more excited, they were really doing this.

* * *

 

The program started as it did and Yuuri had gotten good in pretending that there was no one there. His headspace went back to the time he'd done this, not knowing he was being filmed, not knowing what skating this would bring him. Opportunity, victory, Viktor.

His arms moved fluidly, timing it to the music. It sounded just like it did a year ago, so very sad. Longing for someone to come. 

Then Viktor is there and for a second Yuuri hears the elated screaming, the astonished gasps. It was just for a second before they were gone again, and it was only him and Viktor on the ice. Their blades curving figures, their warmth a foreign notion.

It had always been a lonely thing to figure-skate. That's why all their songs were melancholic, it wasn't hard to portray loneliness.

The aria had turned into a duet, whoever it was that had been searching had found someone.

Viktor had found Yuuri.

The ice didn't feel so lonely anymore.

* * *

"This is what he meant?!" Phichit was very nearly stomping on the bleachers with his excitement. "Oh my god! Look at my boy!"

"Their outfits match too!" Sara clapped. "Blue will always be Yuuri's color huh?" 

"Someone better be taking HD photos of this!" Phichit cried.

Yuri was busily ignoring the Thai skater, grumbling in his seat. "Tch, he said no lifts! Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"Viktor's got very stable hands, he's balancing Yuuri's weight quite well." Otabek said. 

"Beka don't defend them!" Yuri growled. "This is reckless! They could get hurt!"  

"Ah, don't worry!" Phichit pat Yuri's shoulder. "They'll be just fine." 

Yuri did not breathe properly until the stupid song ended. 

Phichit was clicking away on his phone. "Whether or not they'll be fine after the media gets a hold of them is the proper question." 


	2. Hashtag Viktuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep all the works for this collection in one story. Thank you for all the support! I hope this is worth the read!

"I do not see what big deal is!" Was what Yuri had to say after he'd gotten fed up of listening to the news that went on and on about the latest Viktuuri exhibition skate. He growled his feelings around the spoon in his mouth, taking it out so he could make sense. "It wasn't a competition. You were just skating. Grossly and intimately. In front of a hundred people."

"I'm not sure but I think that's you being supportive." Yuuri mumbled, his forehead wrinkling. He held a hand out and swapped Yuri's spoon with another, this one dipped in batter. He was getting comfortable in their new apartment, enough that he could cook without having to ask where everything was. "We were kinda expecting a big reaction, just not of this magnitude."

Yuri accepted the spoon and tried very hard not to melt against the kitchen counter because if the piggy couldn't cook, then Yuri couldn't skate. Uh, hello. Gold-medalist in the house. He popped the spoon out of his mouth and waved it as he talked, kicking his legs too from where he was at least a meter off the ground. If they accidentally hit the cook in close proximity, that was okay too. "That Thai skater friend of yours says you broke tumblr, whatever that means."

"Phichit has too many social media accounts I honestly just roll with it. Hey!" Yuuri swatted at the blond's kicking feet and pointed at his apron. "It says kiss the cook, not kick the cook!"

"Eww." Yuri's nose wrinkled like a cat's at the mere idea of kissing him. "Stop. That's just... I shudder at the thought."

"Oh yeah?" Yuuri got a look on his face, one he mastered thanks to Viktor's sometimes gullible nature. "Prepare to be shook!"

"Wh-What are you-? GACK GET OFF OF ME!"

Yuuri laughed and pressed almost half a dozen kisses on his blond head then one on his forehead. "You always know how to make me feel better, huh."

Yuri ceased his struggling, looking at Yuuri who smiled then ruffled his hair. "Never change Yura."

Viktor made his entrance then, saving Yuri from having to make a reply. His arrival had Yuuri turning away from Yuri, greeting Viktor home with a hug and a kiss.

Yuri rolled his eyes and slumped against the counter, prepared to be ignored for at least twenty minutes or so. The honeymoon stage was the worst.

* * *

Chris was barely audible in the nightclub he'd chosen to hang out in. The lights were starting to give Viktor a headache too. What was he doing here again? He wanted to go home and be with Yuuri.

"My friend! If this is what it's like to be married, consider me abstaining for a few more years yet." Oh Viktor had said that out loud. Chris rolled his eyes. "You've become a bore Viktor. And yet you surprise us all still."

Viktor smiled, "I hope you're over the exhibition by now? Nobody else knew."

"Let me be petty," Chris waved his hand as if batting a fly. "Perhaps it is Yuuri I should be talking to. How does one capture the heart of the Ice King?"

"You think he actually knows what he did?" Viktor asked.

"That man of yours is not as innocent as you think." Chris told him, wagging his eyebrows.

"Believe me, I know." Viktor leaned back against the bar feeling more relaxed than he'd been in the days that followed the exhibition and Yuuri's move to Russia. "Thank you for inviting me. I needed this."

"You're welcome." Chris accepted two glasses from the bartender and handed one to Viktor. "Have you decided on how you're handling this?"

"Yakov said it would be best to do an interview." Viktor took a sip of his drink. "Answer a few questions."

"Smart." Chris nodded. He pulled out his phone and waved it around. "Take a photo with me? For old times sake?"

"Old times don't have to be old times." Viktor wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulder and smiled.

 **christophe-gc** wine and dined @katuskidon's bae. #staystrongViktuuri

* * *

"I cannot believe it's even trending!" Yuuri groaned and flopped on the coffee table, jostling his phone where he and Viktor were speaking to his parents.

"We are so proud of what you're doing Yuuri!" His mother told him.

Yuuri made a noise that could be confused for a dying whale and Viktor pat his back comfortingly. The Russian took over the conversation and assured her that her son was being taken cared off before Viktor ended the call and began to poke Yuuri's sides.

Groaning, Yuuri straightened up and leaned against the couch, sighing as Viktor turned to lay his head on his lap. His hand moved automatically to pet Viktor's head, fingers moving through silver hair.

"What are we doing?" Yuuri asked.

"Living. Loving." Viktor answered, his eyes closed. "You can choose."

"Viktor," Yuuri's hand stilled. "I'm sorry..."

Viktor looked up at him.

Yuuri smiled. "Let me finish. I'm sorry... that I'm not sorry at all. Skating with you... has made the whole world go crazy, but I've loved every second of it. I don't care what they think anymore... I... As long as I make you happy..."

Viktor beamed up at him before his eyes shut again. "You make me very happy Yuuri. I'm done with just existing. I'm living and I'm loving. Both with you."

There was a moment of silence, then Yuuri was petting Viktor's head again.

* * *

Viktuuri is live.

_It starts with a black haired Japanese man that everyone is familiar with. He's got his glasses on and his fussing with his hair, which was longer than he usually kept it. He looked at the camera and frowned. "Viktor it's already on."_

_"No it isn't, Yuuri." A voice said off camera._

_"The light is blinking." Yuuri told him, giving him a look._

_Viktor entered the video and sat beside Yuuri, taking his hand in his though the camera could only capture their upper halves. He waved. "I suppose we'll edit that out."_

_"I don't think we can edit it since we're live streaming." Yuuri mumbled._

_"Ah well. Hello everybody! Yes, you guessed it right. This is our official YouTube account and from now on we'll be making any public announcements on here." Viktor rolled into the introduction._

_Yuuri waved at the camera too. "Yes, we'd first like to thank all of you for your support as well as answer some of the questions that you voted for on the polls on Viktor's Twitter account."_

_"Let's get this started!" Viktor pulled out his phone. "The first question is, 'who thought of the duet'? I bet you all think it was me, but nope! Yuuri requested that we perform a duet! It surprised me just as much as we surprised you all!"_

_Yuuri smiled shyly. "The next question is why we did a duet and the answer is um, I just wanted to. Skating with Viktor is a lot of fun, and we were going to recreate his free for the exhibition anyways."_

_"We were?" Viktor looked at him. "We'll talk about this more later."_

_Yuuri rolled his eyes but nodded. "The next question is what's going to happen now that Viktor is skating again? Well... why don't you answer that?"_

_"Gladly." Viktor smiled. "I will still be Yuuri's coach even if I am his fellow competitor. He'll be working under my own coach, Yakov for guidance as well."_

_Yuuri had taken Viktor's phone and was reading the tweets in response to the live chat. "Uh somebody ask, 'What about my choreography?' Well, Viktor will still help with that but I thought I'd give choreographing my own programs a try."_

_Viktor, who had been staring at something off camera (Makkachin probably) turned to look at him, his eyes wide and his mouth falling into a soft 'O'._

_Yuuri flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Did I forget to tell you that?"_

_"Yes!" Viktor could not help himself and threw his arms around Yuuri, knocking him off camera. "I'm so excited! You're growing up so fast! You made my heart beat so fast right now I can't handle it!"_

_"V-Viktor it's still recording!"_

The live chat has ended.

 **Viktor Nikiforov Offical:** We will have a more formal interview on FSNews! Please watch out for it! #teamViktuuri

@flippdenique EMEGHED THEY ARE SO ADORABLE I NEED MORE!! 

@josieeai HOW COULD THEY END IT THERE! 

* * *

"If you and Chris would just stop trying to outpost each other on Instagram this would die down already!" Yuuri said as he opened the door to welcome the just arrived skater to Russia.

His best friend gave him his best glare, which on Phichit was still ruined by the way his eyes lit up in a small smile. "How rude! I'm forming your support group Yuuri!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and pulled Phichit into a hug before he unleashed him on the rest of the party guests.

Viktor came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," Yuuri leaned against him, utterly content.

"You'd think Viktor was some sort of bean bag chair." Chris snickered. "Are you losing those hard earned muscles?"

Yuuri made a show of running his hands over Viktor's abs and raising a thumbs up. "He's good!"

"Make it stoooooop." Yuri groaned, pressing his face into Otabek's arm where they were playing uno on the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable there." The Kazakh said. "Shouldn't we all be training?"

The entire room was charged with a different electricity.

Phichit hadn't even had the chance to change out of his clothes, his suitcase still by the door. He grabbed Yuuri's arm and pulled him away from Viktor. "Let's go Yuuri!!"

"Go where?!"

"Skate!"

"What?" Yuri pulled Otabek after him. "Let's go Beka!"

"Why are we running?"

"Because if they get their first they'll get dibs on which half of the ring they'll practice on. The left side is my side! Move faster!"

Chris and Viktor shared a look as they were left behind in the apartment. "Shall we take a walk?"

"Yeah," Viktor closed the door behind both of them, enjoying the peaceful morning. "They have so much energy don't you think?"

"We must be getting really old." Chris chuckled.

Viktor ignored that comment. "Hey Chris?"

"Yes Viktor?"

"How long do you think before one of them realizes I have the keys to the rink?"

 **phichit+chu** : RIP @v-nikiforov for keeping @yuri-plisetsky waiting. Tsk. Bad parenting right here. @katsukidon stop laughing you're losing your coach-fiancé-father-of-your-child! #teamViktuuri

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Is thinking of writing a sequel where Viktor and Yuuri have to handle the media, what do you think?~~
> 
> Add: I'm glad you guys liked it enough for a sequel. (; w ;) Any particular things you liked? I'd love to hear about it! Or anything you'd like to see? ALSO JUST PRETEND THEY WOULD ACTUALLY PUT OFF THE EXHIBITION AND HOLD A SECOND GALA FOR YURI THE CINAMMON ROLL DESERVES IT.


End file.
